


Losing Air

by SteveCaster



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveCaster/pseuds/SteveCaster
Summary: (Drabble) The crew land Liberator only to discover something is wrong. Gan comes to the rescue.





	Losing Air

Gan strained with effort. “She’s heavier than she looks.”

“I’m sure _it_ is Gan,” replied Avon.

“It is a _she_.”

“No. It is an it.”

Gan groaned. “Who’d have thought Liberator would need to land?”

“It was a very rough arrival. At least we know why. I thought it was down to Jenna’s landing technique,” Blake grinned. Jenna didn’t.

“Yes. But you’d think a ship with Liberator’s technology would have a jack,” Gan said through gritted teeth.

“They probably never expected a flat tyre.”

They secured the new wheel in place. Gan looked relieved.

“Now the next one,” said Avon.


End file.
